Family Planning
by LadyQuartz24601
Summary: Will leaves JJ while she is pregnant, and Reid has been waiting to make his move for years. Fluffy, one-shot. So sweet it'll rot your teeth.


Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not making money from this or I wouldn't be so worried about grad school, so don't be stupid.  
Also, enjoy...

Family Planning

Jennifer Jareau leaned back into her desk chair, closed her eyes, and folded her hands against her abdomen. She was four months pregnant and had just told the team. Actually, Will had met the team in New York and told them for her….

The thoughts of Will caused a small sigh to escape her lips. _Oh, Will!  
_  
The door to her office opened and Spencer Reid entered. "J. J., do you know what time it is?"

"6:30," J. J. answered, "I'm not a genius, Spence, but I think I know how to read a clock." She shook her head. "Sorry; I shouldn't snap at you."

"It's alright," Reid answered easily, placing a file in her inbox. "Your body is going through drastic changes right now." He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag, "Shouldn't you be heading home? Will is waiting for you."

"No, he isn't," J. J. admitted, shutting down her computer. "We were going to get married, but he decided he was interested in someone else."

"I'm sorry," Reid offered her an awkward hug. "Did he tell you who?"

"Um…. A local police officer named Douglas Matthew Gray," she blushed bright red. "How did I not notice that? I work with profilers!"

Reid offered her a sympathetic smile. "C'mon," he scooped up her briefcase and all but pulled the petite woman out of her office. "You need a good meal for the baby, then you are going home to get a good night's sleep."

J. J. smiled, "Why are you being a mother hen to me?"

"Everyone needs someone to care for them," he said simply. "If you won't let me look after you, the least I can do is look out for Garcia's future god-baby."

They rode the elevator to the parking garage and drove their respective vehicles to the little café nearby. They found a table and sat down. J. J. sipped her milk thoughtfully.

"How long has Will been gone?" Reid broke the silence. J. J. told him that she'd been on her own since New York—almost two weeks. Reid couldn't believe he hadn't noticed anything. Then again, he thought to himself, he was well practiced at ignoring J. J.'s personal life. Will and the baby, especially, just served to remind him that he'd waited too long to make his play for J. J.'s heart.

Reid watched as J. J. ate a full bowl of soup and half of his grilled cheese sandwich. He was glad that she had a healthy appetite. All too soon their meal was done and they parted ways for the evening.

* * *

By the end of the week, the entire team was exhausted and ready to relax a bit. Morgan and Garcia insisted everyone go to a bar, and J. J. agreed to go as the designated driver—she couldn't resist spending time with her second family.

Reid and J. J. claimed the team's regular booth as everyone else flocked to get drinks. "Not drinking?" J. J. asked, unsurprised.

Reid offered her a half-smile. "Jayje, I'm a genius with an eidetic memory. Do you really want to deal with _me_ under the influence of alcohol? I'd be spitting facts incessantly."

"Good point," J. J. grinned at him. She rubbed her belly. "Baby wants some nachos." She started to slide across the vinyl seat, but Reid stopped her, saying he'd get them for her. J. J.'s smile got even wider, if that was possible. She took advantage of the moment alone to organize her thoughts. Will was gone for good, and that was okay because although she loved him, she'd not been in love enough to go through with a wedding. Spence had really been taking care of her all week; it made her feel special. She'd had a bit of a crush on Spence for years—until she met Will. Maybe this could be her chance.

Reid returned then, carrying a huge plate of nachos and two glasses of water. "Does Baby want all the nachos or can I have some too?" He asked as he sat down.

"Help yourself," J. J. assured as the rest of the team joined them.

Emily and Morgan each grabbed a few nachos, grinning. "How you feelin', Mama?" Morgan asked. Garcia glanced over at the nickname before remembering that the nickname had been permanently transferred to J. J..

"Fine," J. J. assured, shoveling nachos into her mouth. She was going to say something else, but as she opened her mouth a dizzy spell hit her. She closed her mouth and grabbed whatever was close for support. Her right hand grasped the table and her left hand closed on Reid's hand.

Reid blinked. "Um…. J. J.?"

Hotch almost managed a smile as Reid blushed slightly.

J. J.'s eyes were closed as she answered, "Sorry; pregnancy is doing funny things to my blood pressure."

Reid assured her that he didn't mind and offered to drive her home. She argued that she had to stay to make sure everyone got home safely.

Hotch had observed both of them fighting their feelings for the other for years. He held his beer up. "After I finish this, I'm done. I'll make sure that everyone gets home safe. Take care of her, Reid."

Reid grinned at their boss. "Sure thing, Hotch. See you on Monday." He led J. J. out of the bar with a gentle hand on the small of her back. "I'll pick you up tomorrow so we can come get your car," he thought aloud.

"Thanks," J. J. smiled as Reid opened the passenger door for her. She sat down and buckled in, leaning against the head rest and closing her eyes. She was asleep before Reid even had the key in the ignition.

Reid pulled up to her condo. He examined the street. It was an okay neighborhood, but the condo itself left something to be desired. He knew J. J. and Will had gotten the condo when Will moved to the area. "Too small to raise a child," he grumbled, "and no good yard. Nowhere to ride a bike."

"Hmm?" J. J. murmured in her half-sleep. She blinked one eye open. "We're here?"

Reid turned off the car, ran around to her side, and escorted her to the door. She handed him the key and let him hold the door for her. Reid followed her in and shut the door behind them.

J. J. trudged down the hall and into her bedroom. "Reid," she called, "thanks for driving me home."

The young man blinked and took a few steps down the hall. "Do you need anything or should I leave so you can get to bed?"

"Stay," J. J. assured. She reappeared, dressed in sweatpants and a pink tank top. "Do you want a snack?" She opened the fridge. "I have … applesauce, cucumber, whole milk, carrots, bread, graham crackers, and … Hershey's kisses."

Reid grinned, "I'm all set, actually."

J. J. led Reid over to the couch, carrying the whole jar of applesauce and a spoon. "Want to watch television?"

Reid shrugged.

J. J. rolled her eyes and flipped on an old episode of some trashy dating show. She propped her feet on the coffee table. She twisted open the applesauce jar and dug in. "You're the best, Spence."

"That is completely subjective and can't be proven or quantified," Reid teased. "Also, I don't think I've ever had applesauce."

J. J. gaped at him. Then, she dug her spoon into the jar and held a scoop out to the young man next to her. "Try it!"

Reid rolled his eyes at J. J.'s behavior, and then took the applesauce, analyzing the taste, texture, and smell quickly. He swallowed, "Not bad. I'm sure your baby will like it when he or she starts eating real food."

J. J. felt so comfortable. She had a safe, secure place to live, a baby on the way, and her handsome genius of a friend by her side. She put down the applesauce and turned her torso, trying to find a comfy spot.

Without thinking (too much) about it, Reid lifted his arm and pulled J. J. into his side. "Better?"

J. J. nodded into his shoulder. She let her eyelids droop, allowing herself to fall asleep—after all, Spence was there to take care of her.

* * *

They ended up staying asleep on the couch until morning, and they went about their daily chores in companionship. Ever since then, Reid had been spending all his spare moments trying to provide for J. J. and her baby. It had been about six weeks, and Reid drove J. J. to all of her appointments, helped her grocery shop, and carried her laundry hamper up and down the stairs for her. He couldn't help her with everything, however.

"I'm going to be fine," J. J. assured the man standing in front of her. She was meeting Will for lunch. She was nervous, but she was trying to be calm so that Spence would relax.

Relax he did, slightly. "I'll walk you out before I go back to my paperwork." He placed his hand on the back of her waist. He really felt so normal when he was around her, yet at the same time he felt giddy and childlike. When he was around her, he had almost no worries—not always a good thing in their line of work, but perfectly okay in his personal life.

J. J. picked up her purse and allowed herself to be led through the bullpen to the bank of elevators. She pressed the down button, "I'll be back in a while. If you need me, I'm available on my cell."

"Be careful walking to the restaurant; around 5,000 pedestrians die from being hit by cars every year." Reid raked a hand through his shaggy hair.

J. J. smiled. She could tell without being a profiler that Reid cared very deeply about her. She wished she could tell him that she felt the same way. She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

Emily winked at Reid as he returned to his desk. Then, she flipped a quarter into Morgan's waiting palm.

* * *

J. J. was extra careful crossing the street to the restaurant where she was meeting Will. He was already there when she walked in. "Hey," she smiled, trying to be as sweet as possible.

Will pointed to the two mugs of coffee on the table. "I already ordered us both burgers and fries; I know you're in a rush to go back to the office."

"Thanks," J. J. sat down, waving to the waitress for a glass of water. "I'm trying to cut back on coffee—for the baby," she explained.

"That's why I asked you here today," he started. "Jen, I really want to be part of our baby's life. I know that you'll find a man you'll marry, and you'll want him to be called 'daddy.' I'm okay with that. I just want to know the baby we made; I can be crazy Uncle Will. Please. You can pick the name, and I'll pay child support every month. We don't have to tell the kid the truth 'til you're sure he's ready to hear it."

J. J. nodded. "Neither of us did anything wrong in our relationship, so I'd love for you to be part of the baby's life."

Their food arrived, and they ate in silence for a few moments. Will cleared his throat, "Have you been holding up okay?"

"Spence has been taking good care of me," J. J. laughed. "He's a walking pregnancy manual, and it's good to have him around." She took a sip of her water. "He is so sweet about making sure the baby and I stay happy and healthy."

Will smiled indulgently at her, "How long have you been in love with him?"

J. J. blinked. _In love?_ She wondered. She didn't think she'd go that far; then again, what was it if not love? She smiled. "He's always been important to me, and I can't remember ever not being attracted to him—until I met you, obviously. He's always there for me, and he's so dedicated to the baby!"

Will smiled. "He's gonna be a great daddy."

J. J. merely nodded. Really, there was nothing to say.

The two got up and walked towards the FBI building. As they stood outside, Will kissed her cheek. "I'm going to New Orleans for a few weeks. I'll talk to you when I get back; keep me up to date if anything happens with the baby."

J. J. nodded and walked inside. Her conversation with Will echoed in her head as she rode the elevator up to the BAU. _I am in love with Spencer Reid_, she told herself with a silly smile. The elevator doors dinged open.

Reid looked over when he heard the familiar noise. He relaxed immediately upon seeing J. J. had returned safely. She looked none to worse for wear.

J. J. sauntered over to Reid's desk, aware that her new pregnant curves were displayed to full advantage by the skirt and blouse she'd chosen to wear that day. She perched on the edge of his desk. "I'm back."

"I can see that," Reid smiled, standing in an instant and taking her hand to move her to his seat.

J. J. grinned, "I'm fine, Spence." She took a deep breath. "Talking to Will reminded me of something important that I have to do."

Reid sent her a confused look.

J. J.'s hands flew out to his shoulders, and she leaned up to kiss him sweetly on the lips. Blushing, she took a step back, "I care about you," and she walked away to her office.

Reid stood there frozen for several long moments. He didn't even realize that Emily was cheering, and he didn't feel Morgan or Hotch clap him on the back.

* * *

"Why did you kiss me?"

Those were the first words out of Reid's mouth when he walked into J. J.'s office later that night.

J. J. grinned and closed the case file she'd been looking at. Her replacement started being trained tomorrow, so she really had to get her work load under control. She stood and walked to the man in front of her. "I wanted to, Spence. I've wanted a romance with you for years—literally. I understand if you don't want the responsibility of a baby—the baby and I are a package deal now, after all."

Reid knew that a whole dictionary of words would be inadequate in that moment. He reached for the blonde in front of him, cupping her waist. He leaned down and gave her a sweet, meaningful kiss; then, he rubbed one hand over her swollen belly. "I want a life with you, Jayje. You and your baby. I've been in love with you for four years."

J. J. had never been so elated. "These aren't ideal conditions for starting a relationship. I know that, but I'm glad you want to try as much as I do."

Reid grinned. "I could marry you now and never have regrets."

"You don't know that," J. J. laughed.

Reid winked. "Yes, I do. I know everything, remember? Just ask Morgan. I've run every possible scenario in my mind a hundred times."

J. J. leaned into him, letting her belly press against him as she dragged his lips down to meet hers. The kiss was different from their first two; it was long and passionate. Pulling away a few minutes later, J. J. gasped for air and leaned on the chest of the man in front of her.

* * *

Reid supported J. J. as she tried to shift her weight off of her aching feet and back. The entire team was at an FBI event, and there were far too few places to sit down.

J. J. whimpered and rubbed her back. They were only walking across the room to join Morgan and Garcia! Why did she have to live with so much constant pain?

Reid kissed her temple gently, "Three and a half months, and the pain will be gone and you'll only be dealing with exhaustion," he quipped. He found a chair and grabbed it, dragging it the remainder of the way across the room. He positioned it next to Garcia, "Here, sweetie."

J. J. sat down happily. "You're the best, Spence!" She tugged him down by his tie and gave him a kiss.

Reid noticed that J. J. was rolling her ankles, and he knelt next to her to massage her ankles and feet. He gently rubbed her tummy, too, making sure she felt perfectly relaxed before stopping.

Garcia gave the couple a warm look. "Two weeks in and you already know each other inside and out." She placed her hand on J. J.'s stomach, "Greetings, god-baby! This is your goddess Auntie Penny speaking. Your mama is very lucky; your step-daddy is taking super doper good care of her."

Reid blushed violently. "Step-daddy? I would never, ever presume—"

J. J. laughed. "It's not a presumption, Spence. I want my baby to call you 'daddy' if we're still together when he starts talking."

"You will be!" Garcia and Morgan both hastened to assure.

Reid sent them a grateful glance. "Do you want anything to eat or drink, Jayje? The doctor said you should keep eating throughout the day to keep your blood pressure more stable."

J. J. smiled. "Crackers, please. And Sprite, if you can find any." She leaned into the back of her chair. As Reid walked away, J. J. sighed happily. "I am dating the best man in the entire world."

* * *

Garcia, Emily, and J. J. sat in J. J.'s living room looking at wallpaper borders and paint chips. J. J. held up a combination, "I like this since I already have a white wood nursery set. I think light yellow walls with this zoo animal border."

Emily nodded. "It's gender neutral, and that way I have an excuse to 'decorate' by buying your baby a hundred stuffed animals."

Garcia and J. J. laughed before realizing that Emily wasn't kidding. J. J. knew how much her dark-haired friend longed to have a child. "Em, would it be okay if I had you watch the baby sometimes? Spence and I are going to need nights off-the-clock, and I'm going to need time to take naps and get shopping done."

Emily grinned, "I'd love that, Jayje! I really would."

There was a knock on the door. J. J. struggled to stand, walked to the door, and opened it.

There stood Reid, holding a shopping bag. He stepped in, kissed J. J.'s cheek sweetly, then placed the bag on the counter. "I picked up some peanut butter and pretzels for you, and some vanilla frozen yogurt. Those should hold off your cravings for a day or two. There's also a special surprise for you," he sent her a wink.

J. J. unpacked the bag. "Skittles!" she cried, holding up the small bag triumphantly. She threw her arms around Spencer's neck, "You're the most considerate man in the entire world!"

Reid picked J. J. up, causing her to squeal happily, and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. "You deserve it, sweetie," he promised. He walked J. J. back to the couch, "Enjoy your treats, and enjoy the rest of your girls' night; I'll see you tomorrow for your doctor's appointment."

J. J. nodded and squeezed his hand.

Emily beamed at J. J., "You guys are so cute; he loves you so much!"

Garcia joined in, "He's the perfect guy for you, and I know you know all of that already."

J. J. laughed and admitted that they weren't telling her anything new. The girls turned on a sappy movie and sipped at their juice.

There was no denying that all three girls had desperately needed a night to relax, but by the time the movie was over, it was all J. J. could do to drag herself to bed. She left the dishes on the coffee table, and didn't even bother taking her hair out of its ponytail.

* * *

Reid picked J. J. up at her condo at exactly 10:00 the next morning. Upon seeing her, he cupped her face in his hands and dropped a tender kiss to her lips. "Good morning."

J. J. returned the greeting and slid into the car. The ride to the OBGYN's office took only about twenty minutes. With some help from her boyfriend, J. J. got out of the car and into the doctor's office. She kept hold of Spencer's hand while she was sitting in the waiting room.

"Jennifer?" The nurse called.

J. J. stood up and followed the nurse into the office.

The appointment was routine, and J. J. and her doctor finished the business at hand swiftly until only the ultrasound remained. J. J. cleared her throat nervously, "Would it be okay if Spencer came in? I want him to see the baby with me."

The doctor smiled indulgently and sent a nurse to go usher the man in. He appeared a few minutes later. "Is everything okay?"

The doctor chuckled and explained what was going on. It was obvious that Spencer would never have imagined that his presence for the ultrasound would be desired.

J. J. smiled as the sound of her baby's heartbeat filled the office. She squeezed Spencer's hand. She stared at the screen, "Look, Spence!" As they watched, the baby moved a bit.

Spencer smiled, "You have a beautiful, healthy baby."

It took all J. J.'s willpower not to correct him. She wanted him to claim her baby; she wanted him to call him 'their' baby. _It's still too soon_, she reminded herself. _After waiting so long, the last thing I want to do now is scare him off!_ She smiled at the doctor, "Can I get a print out of that?"

The doctor nodded.

"Make that two print outs?" Spencer suggested.

The doctor nodded again; J. J. looked at the man next to her a little confused.

"J. J., I really want to keep a picture of your baby in my wallet. I need a reminder of the good in the world and of who I'm fighting to protect—you and your baby." He blushed nervously.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," J. J. promised and sat up gently, wiping the gel off her stomach. She leaned up to give Spencer a reassuring kiss. "I love you."

The doctor cleared her throat. "I feel compelled to remind you that it's safe to have sex all the way to term, as long as no issues are brought on later." She scribbled something on a Post-It note. "This is a website that describes the best sex positions for pregnant women and their partners."

Spencer was blushing brightly as J. J. accepted the printouts and the Post-It note. The couple walked out of the office. They got into the car in utter silence, and it was only broken by J. J. apologizing for the doctor's misunderstanding.

"It's alright," Spencer smiled. "You said you loved me, and pregnant women are notoriously … err … horny … so it's not a great leap of reason for her to recommend such a site to us. Plus, pregnancy clearly indicates that at least one of us is comfortable with intercourse."

J. J. laughed. "True enough, and you're right about pregnancy making me want sex, but it isn't as bad an urge as I'd been told to expect." She was trying to put Spencer at ease.

"I'm sure you could satisfy your urges at any rate, as you are a very innovative woman," Spencer pointed out.

"You don't want to have sex with me?" J. J. wailed, "You're not attracted to me—I look like a blimp! How could you want me when I'm so FAT?!" Sobs shook her shoulders, and the sounds of her crying seemed deafening in the confines of the car.

"You aren't fat, my love," Spencer assured. "You're pregnant with a magnificent little boy, and you're unbelievably sexy. I struggle to keep control of myself when I'm around you. I am perpetually turned on by your presence."

J. J. looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I'm never going to change my mind, Jayje. Not even when we're in our eighties." He looked at her and saw the doubt in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and pressed it into his crotch. "That's just from talking about having sex with you."

J. J. blushed. "Oh, okay." She giggled and wiped at her wet cheeks. The ride back to her apartment was just a little awkward. They walked into her condo.

The couple made arrangements to buy the wallpaper border and paint for the nursery. (Morgan had offered to paint and apply the wallpaper if they bought everything.) Spencer took both of J. J.'s hands, "I have something important to say, but I don't want you to think it's been brought on by what was said in the car." He waited for her to nod, then continued, "I want you to move in with me."

J. J. blinked. "Why?"

"Because this was your place with Will. I have a real house in a nice neighborhood. I have a big fenced in yard; your son could ride his bike in the street, and there's a playground five minutes away. Because I'm madly in love with you and want to be with you forever. Because I want to adopt your baby and help you raise him."

"Okay. Yes, to all of it," J. J. beamed at him. "I'll move in with you, and you can adopt my son. And someday we'll be married."

Spencer swept J. J. into his arms and sealed his lips to hers. They both moaned, and J. J.'s fingers threaded through Spencer's hair as he started to undo her blouse and jeans. "Bed?" She breathed.

"Can't wait," Spencer grunted back, stripping himself of his clothes. "Need you _now_," he laid her down on the floor and slid down her panties, then tugged off her bra.

J. J. moaned as his flesh met hers. He pulled her on top of him so she could be in control—less of a chance of him hurting her that way—and then they made love for the first time. It was somewhat brief, but extremely intense. When they were done, they moved onto the couch and cuddled there.

J. J. fell asleep soon after, and Spencer decided to take that as a compliment.

Knock, knock.

Spencer grumbled a curse.

"Blonde Mama!" Garcia called. "You okay in there? We were s'posed to meet at Babies 'R' Us an hour ago."

Spencer thought about what to do. He didn't have time to get dressed and dress J. J. or carry her upstairs….

"I'm keying in!" Garcia called, clearly anxious for her friend.

Spencer yanked the blanket from the back of the couch and covered J. J.'s and his bodies just in time. Without looking at Garcia, he murmured, "She's asleep. She fell asleep after…."

"After you shagged her brains out?" Garcia teased, eying the pile of clothes. "Glad she's okay. I'll call her later," she backed out of the house and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"Be careful!" J. J. fretted, cupping Spencer's cheek. It was the team's first case with her staying at Quantico with Garcia. She already missed him and felt sick with worry for him.

"I will," Spencer assured her. "I'll be careful, and I'll call you whenever I can. It'll be hard to sleep alone after two weeks in bed with you, but I'll be back before you know it."

Hotch clapped Spencer on the shoulder. "We're leaving in ninety seconds; I mean it."

Spencer nodded. He kissed J. J. sweetly, keeping it short and sweet since they were in the middle of the FBI building. "I love you, Jayje." He bent and tugged her shirt up over her belly, pressing a kiss just below her belly button. "Love you, too, little one. Be good to your mommy, and take care of her for me."

J. J. beamed at him. "We love you too."

J. J. was asleep in their bed when Spencer finally returned home. He grinned at the picture of her pregnant form clad only in one of his button downs and plain white cotton undies. Her blonde hair spread across the bed like a halo.

Spencer stripped down and crawled into bed, cupping her belly gently and burying his face in her hair. He'd be there as a good surprise when she woke up.

* * *

"Sweetie!" Spencer was startled as he walked into the kitchen. His very pregnant girlfriend was standing on tiptoe and bustling around the kitchen. J. J. looked up from where she'd just been starting to make a peanut butter sandwich. "I'll make it for you," Spencer assured.

"Unnecessary," J. J. waved him off. "I'm just packing a baby-approved lunch for work today. I can do it myself, but I do appreciate the offer."

Spencer nodded and kissed her lightly, then tied his tie. "Straight?" He asked.

J. J. grinned and straightened his tie. She rubbed her belly. "Your daddy is very handsome." She saw Spencer's eyebrows rise, and she assured him, "Yes, you. As far as I'm concerned, you're my baby's daddy, even if not biologically. Besides, you'll be the daddy of all my future babies."

Spencer kissed her cheek. Holding hands, they drove to work.

As soon as they arrived, Hotch flagged them down. "Case, c'mon, Reid. No time to waste."

"Hotch," Spencer protested, "J. J.'s about to pop! She can hardly climb stairs! I can't leave her when she's eight and a half months!"

J. J. squeezed her boyfriend's hand. "It's okay, Spence. I know the job."

Hotch smiled gratefully at J. J.. "Reid, I told Strauss that your relationship wouldn't affect the job. If you don't come with us, she'll find out and make hell for you."

J. J. smiled. "It's no problem; he's all yours, Hotch."

Spencer gave J. J. a tight hug. "I love you." He rubbed her belly and said, "Daddy has to go catch some bad guys. Don't make any trouble, okay?"

* * *

J. J. and Garcia were working on a case for Spencer when J. J. went into labor. J. J. wanted to stay to help Spencer, and Garcia had to all but carry J. J. to the SUV. J. J. called her doctor, then Spencer, and then texted Will: In labor. Spence out of town. Meet at hospital?

Will was waiting for them when they arrived. He stuck by J. J.'s side. He coached her through the entire delivery, and he was allowed to cut the cord.

J. J. cuddled the blue-blanket wrapped infant. "Welcome to the world, Henry Gideon Jareau. You're very loved." She kissed her son's tiny cheek. The baby woke up, and J. J. grinned. Garcia and Will stood on either side of the bed. "Henry, this is your god-mommy Auntie Penny, and your god-father Uncle Will. If anything happens to me, they'll make sure you're okay."

Garcia took the baby and cooed at him. "You're gonna be a heart-breaker, aren't you? Just like your Uncle Derek!"

J. J. laughed, "That's enough, Garcia. My son doesn't need to hear that _quite_ yet."

Will took the baby, an awed expression on his face. Behind him, the door clicked open, revealing an exhausted Spencer. Will nuzzled the baby, "Hey, Henry, I'm your daddy."

Spencer turned white. After everything J. J. had said! Had she changed her mind?

The baby wailed.

J. J. glared at Will. "You mean god-daddy. Now, I think it's Spence's turn."

Spencer took the baby and cradled him as it if were the most natural thing in the world. "Hey," Spencer greeted, "I'm home now."

Henry stopped crying with a little hiccup.

"Did you decide on a middle name?" Spencer asked J. J., sitting down next to the bed. He had suggested the name Henry David Jareau as a play on the famous author Henry David Thoreau. The first name had stuck, but J. J. didn't like the name David. Besides, she'd thought to herself, the baby's last name wouldn't be Jareau for long if she had anything to say about it.

"Gideon," J. J. answered Spencer's question.

Spencer choked. "Really?"

J. J. nodded. "I knew you'd like it." She reached out to stroke Henry's cheek. "Look, Spence, he knows he's safe now with his daddy."

Will left the room quietly.

Spencer kissed the baby gently. "I want more, Jayje. Babies, I mean. I want babies that are really _ours_."

J. J. nodded. "Me, too, but this is a good start."

Spencer agreed. He handed Henry back to J. J. and moved to sit next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's okay," J. J. whispered. "You're here now, and that's what really matters." She kissed the man next to her tenderly.

* * *

J. J. groaned. It was 2:00 in the morning, and Henry was wailing from his bassinette. "Hungry," she mumbled.

"I'll bring him over," Spencer smiled and climbed out of the bed. He loved everything that came along with being a daddy, and as an insomniac he didn't mind being beckoned at all hours of the night. He returned a few seconds later, holding the squirming baby.

J. J. bared her breast and took the infant. "Henry, I hope you grow out of this soon!" She leaned against Spencer, and he held her tightly.

Henry snatched a strand of his mommy's hair and yanked as hard as he could. J. J. hissed, untangled her strand from the baby boy's fist, and then turned to her boyfriend, "I need to cut my hair shorter." She eyed his long strands, "You should too; besides, I like your hair short."

Spencer smiled, "Okay, all you had to do was ask. When we have a few minutes, you can cut my hair."

When Henry was done, Spencer returned the baby to the cradle. "I love you, Jayje." He crawled back into bed.

"Love you, too, Spence," J. J. yawned, nuzzling down for another few hours' sleep.

Spencer couldn't sleep, however. His thoughts were filled by how much he loved J. J. and Henry. They'd been together only six months, but he already felt ready to propose. He certainly didn't want to place any pressure on J. J., though. He watched J. J. sleep in the faint moonlight that filtered around the edges of the window shade.

When the alarm clock buzzed, Spencer shut it off before it could wake J. J.. Scooping up Henry, Spencer walked to the kitchen. Soon, coffee was brewing, sausage was cooking, and bread was toasting. Spencer gave Henry a quick bath and dressed him for the day, then went to wake J. J..

J. J. was exuberantly grateful to Spencer for letting her sleep in a bit. She gobbled down breakfast, fed Henry, then showered and dressed for the day.

"Have a nice day," J. J. smiled, kissing Spencer good bye. She still had three months before she returned to work. She held Henry for Spencer to kiss. Mother and child escorted Spencer to the door; J. J. slapped Spencer on the butt as he passed her. "See you this evening!"

* * *

The months seemed to fly by after that. It seemed no time at all before J. J. was back to work and she and Spencer were dropping Henry off for his first day at the FBI daycare. Soon after that was Henry's first stay with his Auntie Penny, who'd volunteered to watch him when the team was out of town. Will visited Henry every weekend for lunch and an afternoon in the park.

Morgan and Garcia eagerly offered to plan Henry's first birthday party. All relatives and members of the BAU were invited. Garcia had rented out a local petting zoo and ordered a giraffe birthday cake, plus a special miniature cake for Henry.

Spencer smiled at the baby. "How do I look, Henry? Your mama bought me these jeans and this polo. I see you look very fashionable as well."

J. J. laughed as she entered in a t-shirt and jeans. She kissed her son and her boyfriend. "Are you guys gossiping about me?"

Henry clapped his hands.

J. J. scooped the little one up. "C'mon, then, can't be late to your own party!"

Spencer patted his pant-pocket, double checking to make sure the ring was still there.

Spencer drove to the petting zoo.

"So…." J. J. said from the passenger seat. "You said you'd never stop being attracted to me. Have you changed your mind after living with a baby for a year?" J. J. had managed to lose all her baby weight, but her figure remained more curvy than pre-pregnancy, and she was sometimes self-conscious.

"You're even more attractive now," Spencer assured her. "And if you don't believe me, we can let Emily take Henry for the night so I can prove it to you."

J. J. ran her hand up his thigh. "Sounds like a plan."

Spencer froze and snatched her hand away from his leg. Had she felt the ring?

"What's the matter?" J. J. was slightly hurt. Did he not want her to touch him?

"Your engagement ring is in there!" He blurted out. "I wanted to propose at the party, but now the surprise is _ruined!_"

J. J. beamed at him. "Ask me!"

Spencer fished the ring out of his pocket. "Jennifer Jareau, I love you and Henry more that anything. You two are my life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," J. J. replied immediately. She leaned over to kiss his cheek, and he handed her the ring. She took it, but said, "I want you to put it on me, so I'll just hang onto it 'til we get to a stop light." She laughed. Soon enough the ring was winking up at her from her finger.

The couple entered the petting zoo eagerly. Henry squealed excitedly and waved his arms. Or, he would have waved his arms except that Spencer was holding onto Henry's arms to keep him steady in his position atop Spencer's shoulders.

"The birthday boy is here!" Garcia announced. "And he even remembered to bring his mommy and daddy!"

J. J. laughed. "Not that I want to steal the birthday boy's attention, but … Spence and I are engaged! He proposed on our way over!"

Emily and Garcia hugged J. J. and then descended on the birthday boy and the man holding him. J. J.'s parents joined her immediately.

The party went astoundingly well, and Emily took Henry home with her so that the happy engaged couple could celebrate their engagement. Hotch offered them Monday off as long as they didn't get called in to an emergency case. J. J. and Spencer drove home that evening happier than ever.

* * *

Henry, almost two years old, was the perfect ring-bearer at J. J. and Spencer's wedding. It had been a simple, small ceremony. The reception was now underway, and J. J. was dancing with her toddler. She was holding Henry on her hip; Spencer wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed his new wife deeply.

Henry had a lot of fun with his slice of wedding cake, and ended up getting icing in his and his daddy's hair. Spencer just laughed. He loved the little boy, but he didn't mind when Garcia came to take the little one home with her.

As soon as they were in the wedding suite, Spencer jumped into the shower to wash his hair. J. J. slipped into the shower with him. They made love right there for the first time as a married couple. After three more rounds of passionate coupling, J. J. curled her slim body around Spencer's.

"I love you, Jayje," Spencer murmured into her hair.

J. J. kissed him, "I love you, too, Spence." She nuzzled his chest with her nose. "Today was amazing."

"Yes, it was," Spencer agreed.

"It's about to get a bit better," J. J. hinted.

Spencer wriggled his eyebrows at the gorgeous blonde.

"Not like that. Or at least, not just like that," J. J. giggled. "I found out yesterday, Spence. I'm two and a half weeks pregnant. We get a baby of our own!"

Spencer didn't stop grinning for hours, even after he'd fallen asleep. He couldn't help but have good dreams because all of his dreams were coming true.


End file.
